Episode 87
Kikyos lange Reise ist die 87. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Die Folge erzählt von Kikyōs Suche nach Narakus Versteck. Unterwegs begegnet sie einem alten Banditen, der einen Splitter des heiligen Shikon no Tamas besitzt. Er versucht Kikyō zu überfallen, bricht aber vor Schwäche zusammen und sie pflegt ihn. Auf dem Krankenbett erzählt ihr Kansuke, wie der alte Bandit heißt, wie er mit einem Komplizen namens Onigumo vor fünfzig Jahren das heilige Shikon no Tama stehlen wollte, wie Onigumo ihn hinterging und wie er sich an ihm gerächt hat. Nachdem Kansuke seine Geschichte erzählt hat, taucht ein Augen-Dämon, eine von Narakus Inkarnationen auf, um ihm den Juwelensplitter abzunehmen. Doch Kikyō besiegt ihn im Kampf. Danach bittet Kansuke um Vergebung für seine Untaten und stirbt. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha und seine Freunde sind auf der Suche nach Splittern des Juwels der vier Seelen, als auf einmal ein Wolkenbruch beginnt und Kagome auch eine Rast braucht, da ihr Hintern anfängt wehzutun durch das viele Fahrradfahren. Es ist ihr jedoch peinlich und als Inu Yasha trotzdem weiter darüber redet, lässt sie ihn Platz machen und sucht mit den anderen einen Unterschlupf. Kikyō ist immer noch auf der Suche nach der Dämonenaura Narakus und hat auch ihre Shinidamachū zur Suche ausgeschickt, doch sie konnten nichts finden. Dann kommt sie an einem Dorf vorbei, das von einem Schildkrötendämon beschattet wird und beschließt, das Dorf zu befreien. Ein alter Mann im Hintergrund hört bei dem Gespräch zu. Kikyō kämpft nun gegen den Dämon, doch ihr Pfeil wird von dessen Panzer abgewehrt. Als der Dämon jedoch sein Maul aufreißt, um sie zu fressen, schießt sie ihm einen Pfeil in ebendieses und der Dämon stirbt. Hinterher trifft Kikyō auf ihrem Weg auf den alten Mann aus dem Dorf, der sie mit einem Messer bedroht und ihr ganzes Geld haben will. Sie bietet ihm an, sie zu durchsuchen als Beweis, dass sie wirklich kein Geld dabei hat und bemerkt, dass der Mann mit seinem Scherz, ob sie denn von Luft lebe, gar nicht so Unrecht hat. Dann merkt sie, dass der tatsächlich außergewöhnlich alte Mann einen Splitter des Juwels bei sich trägt. Er gibt zu, dass der Juwelensplitter ihn tatsächlich am Leben hält und meint auch, dass er einen würdigen Platz zum Sterben sucht. Hinterher begeben sich beide in einen alten Tempel. Kikyō bringt dem alten Mann eine Stärkung und sagt, dass sie die Geschichte seines Lebens erfahren will. Der alte Mann meint, dass er nicht einen würdigen, sondern einen angemessenen Platz sucht, da er Würde wohl nicht mehr verdient habe, da sein Leben das eines gefürchteten Banditen war. Er hatte eine Truppe von Männern um sich, die sich nahm, was sie haben wollten. Er meint auch, dass er durch sein Alter wichtige Sachen vergisst und unwichtige in der Erinnerung behält. Eine wichtige Sache sei ihm wieder eingefallen, als er Kikyo, deren Identität er nicht kennt, gesehen habe, die einer Miko von früher, exakter vor 50 Jahren, so ähnlich sah. Er war mit seiner Truppe auf den einzigen schlimmeren Banditen als ihn , Rasetsu selbst, und zwar auf Onigumo getroffen. Dieser meinte, dass das Juwel der vier Seelen Kansuke alle Wünsche erfüllen könnte und er nur Kikyo dafür umbringen und das Juwel schnappen müsse. Doch der Pfeil, den Kansuke aus dem Hinterhalt abschoss, wurde von Inu Yasha abgefangen, der dann auf Kansuke losging. Kansuke wollte ihn mit dem Schwert niederstrecken, doch das zersplitterte an Inu Yashas Arm und einer der Splitter bohrte sich in Kansukes Auge, dass er so verlor. Gerettet wurde er nur dadurch, dass Kikyo Inu Yasha zur Gewaltprävention zurückrief. Kansuke wollte zu seiner Bande zurückkehren, doch Onigumo hatte die herrschaft über die Leute mit der Behauptung gewonnen, dass Kansuke tot sei. Kansuke aber wollte nun Vergeltung und sprengte das Haus, in dem Onigumo war. Seine Leute jedoch fanden Onigumo in den Trümmern - lebend - sodass sie ihn auch noch einen Abgrund hinunterschmissen, wo Kikyo ihn dann später fand. Hier wird die Geschichte auch durch das Auftauchen eines Augendämons beendet, der den Tempel zerstört und Kikyo greift. Rasetsu jedoch schlägt einen Pfeil in das große Auge des Dämons, der sich auch als Narakus Hinterlassenschaf herausstellt und Kikyo erledigt den Rest mit einem verzauberten Pfeil. Später sitzt Kansuke unter einem Baum und übergibt Kikyo den Juwelensplitter mit dem Argument, dass er ihn nach diesem Erlebnis nicht mehr braucht. Er bittet sie jedoch noch darum, dass sie seinen Haarschopf zu einem Ort bringen könnte, von dem er mal gehört habe, wo jeder Mensch von seinen Sünden reingewaschen werden kann, um nicht in die Hölle zu müssen. Außerdem will er noch ihren Namen wissen und sie antwortet Kikyo, was der Mann als makaberen Scherz für einen Sterbenden bezeichnet, worauf er das Zeitliche segnet. Die Gruppe um Inu Yasha hat indessen Unterschlupf in einer alten Holzhütte gefunden und Kagome sitzt noch am Feuer und niest. Inu Yasha kümmert sich um sie und ihre offensichtlicher Erkältung, was Kagome sehr nett findet und die anderen im hinteren Teil der Hütte gucken natürlich gespannt zu. Kikyo indessen hat sich mit dem Haarbüschel auf den Weg zu dem heiligen Ort gemacht. Zwei Holzfäller erzählen ihr, dass der Mönch Hakushin auf dem Berg Hakurei ein Kloster errichtet hat, dass die Fähigkeit haben soll, von Sünden reinzuwaschen. Sie beschreiben Kikoy den Weg, sodass sie in der Ferne bereits den Berg Hakurei sieht.